A Bond Even Poison Can't Dissolve
by Alazenda
Summary: He already lost her. Cuberos. He never lost her before. But now.. she won't come back. Either she died or disappeared. He won't see his not-so-called-a-friend, Oracion Seis. If he had a time, he wanted to say goodbye to her. But it was too late. She never come back to him anymore. Or is she? Cobra x Kinana.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: No more Oracion Seis**

The forest was quiet, save for the animals he could _Hear _scurrying about. There was a river somewhere nearby, but Cobra didn't care for a drink at that moment. The Poison Dragonslayer sat slumped against a tree, his narrow eyes gazing up at the sky that peeked down through the branches of the surrounding forest. All bright and cheery, the sun shining its light down on everything below.

His lips twisted into a frown. He felt like the sky was mocking him.

No more home. No more feared reputation. No more Oracion Seis. No more Racer, Angel, Hoteye, Midnight, Klodoa, Zero, or Brain. But the loss of all that paled in comparison to the one he missed the most…

"No more Cuberos," Cobra muttered darkly, the thought of his missing beloved friend paining him as he dug his nails into the barked roots of the tree he leaned against.

**Don't get a wrong idea. This idea I find out from Cobra's tumblr.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Familiar Tune**

Following the river to it's main water source, Kinana was hoping to collect fresh spring water for the guild. With not even a care in the world she strolled upward while humming a familiar tune which she had heard from long ago. A swift wind came in her direction and all of a sudden her head felt dizzy. A voice sounding through her ears, a very lonely and sad voice.

Who is this person? Whom does this voice she keeps hearing belongs too? Soon she sensed another presence in the forest that was human. Kinana had very little magic ability but she could at least detect other people who uses magic at the very least. The voice kept ringing in her head as she walked towards the presence she felt.

At last the voices stopped. Before her was a very large tree that stood out among the others. At the trunk there was a man who has been resting all by himself. He looked lonely, as if he has been abandoned. Kinana did not know who this man was but her heart told her that he is someone very important.

Suddenly there was a noise that disturbed the forest all around Cobra - well, not a noise so much as a voice. Someone's inner voice. It sounded through the brush and trees as the owner of the voice came closer.

Normally, Cobra would have used that opportunity before he had been seen to leave. He was still a wanted criminal, he was being hunted by the Council. But something made him stay in his spot on the ground. He couldn't tell what it was.

Cobra swallowed as a young woman came into view. She had short purple hair and a round face, her eyes locked with Cobra's own. He could _Hear _that she thought he looked abandoned, but strangely he couldn't force himself to give a snippy comeback to it. She seemed so familiar.

"Who… are you?" he managed to ask her, not moving to get up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I'm late because every Monday till Thursday, I couldn't open the computer but for today I lied to my mom that I want to charge my walkman. Anyway, hope you like it.**

Following the river to it's main water source, Kinana was hoping to collect fresh spring water for the guild. With not even a care in the world she strolled upward while humming a familiar tune which she had heard from long ago. A swift wind came in her direction and…

She was nervous. This person seems so familiar but she has not met this person before. Or has she? "Um…my names Kinana. An employee of Fairy Tail-kina. You are-kina?" He had a very sharp look in his eyes that made shivers run down her spine.

This person could be dangerous but she didn't walk away; instead she walked closer to him. Someone or something is telling her that this man is someone very important to her. Kinana's memories is still hazy since she was founded by Master Makarov.

Cobra stared as she came closer. He couldn't find it in him to move, he still felt that strange feeling that told him that he knew her. Kinana? He'd never known someone by that name before, he was sure of that. But her eyes, everything about her… it just… He couldn't look away.

She asked him his name. "Cobra," he breathlessly replied. He wasn't sure why he had said that, he was usually so guarded.

He could _Hear _her. Cobra was important… to her? She thought she remembered him? Cobra was confused. He could _Hear _that she had memory problems, was she just possibly getting him confused with someone else? No, that wouldn't explain why he felt like he knew her, too.

"W-wait, did you say 'Fairy Tail'?"

**By the way, I picked wrong one in character. I actually want to find Cobra x Cuberos / Kinana…Maybe I was accident pick. Also, I don't own Fairy Tail**


	4. Chapter 4

The voices suddenly return to her head. His voice, his thoughts, his wishes, all of them were his. This person who is sitting in front of her is the person who's been talking to her all this time. "Cobra…." Everything is still hazy. She couldn't think clearly at all. As if everything were still a blur but small images flashed in her mind.

"Ah yes…Fairy Tail, I'm a new member of that guild-kina."

He narrowed his eyes at Kinana. He was _Hearing _things. He _Heard _that she was able to _Hear _him. Did she have listening magic like him - was that why she seemed so familiar to Cobra?

No. He could _Hear _that she knew too much about him. She knew him, inside and out. Cobra wasn't sure if this bothered him or not - usually he was inside someone else's head, not the other way around.

"Do I… know you from somewhere?" He could _Hear _that Kinana's head was getting fuzzy. "You okay? Maybe you should sit…"


	5. Chapter 5

It was all rushing into her head at once. Lots of images that she doesn't remember at all. Her lost memories from before she was founded by Makarov. Only for a split second could she see them clearly however there was a face that appeared in all of them. The man who sat in front of her now.

Tears flushed out of her eyes as she dropped down to her knees. This person has been the voice thats been whispering inside her head the whole time. Kinana knows him, trusts him, and above all else loved him. Extending both her arms out, she crawled closer to him.

"Cobra…"

The girl started crawling towards him, saying his name. "I-I don't know who you are-" he started, before his ears were assaulted by the sounds of all the young woman's memories. Most of them he remembered, too.

Somehow, someway… This girl was his beloved Cuberos.

Cobra sat in his spot, stricken by disbelief. Was it really? It couldn't have been. But there she was, right in front of him. His narrow eyes widened as she came even closer, he could _Hear _more things from her.


	6. Chapter 6

Reaching out to him, Kinana kept muttering his name. A bright smile came to her face as she embraced him. "I found you-kina." As the two came together her missing memories became clear now. She remembered her time with Cobra as Cuberos.

As Kinana embraced him, Cobra froze. Those memories. They were so clear. He could _Hear _it.

"C-cuberos?" Cobra managed to speak. His eyes teared up. His Cuberos had come back to him! His arms shook as he raised them to wrap around Kinana, pulling her closer as he buried his face into her. "Kinana," he breathed, on the very of happy sobs.


	7. Chapter 7

Kinana held Cobra close to her chest. It feels as if she had filled the missing hole in her heart. Her friend, her partner, her other half is in her arms right now. "Sorry for disappearing for so long-kina." The sunlight shined through the tree leaves above them as if it were eliminating the darkness that surrounded the two.

Cobra gave a sniffle through his tears, for once a _true_ smile spreading across his once-abandoned face as she held him as tight as he held her. "Where did you go?" he asked as he pulled his head back to look into her eyes. Oh, they were just like he'd remembered… well, remembered imagining if Cuberos had been human.

But then he remembered where Kinana said she'd worked. "Why _Fairy Tail_ of all places?" Cobra wasn't as harsh as he'd been in the past when mentioning that guild, his tone was, in fact, worriedly curious.

**I'm not very sure if this is the last chapter. But hope you enjoy.**


End file.
